Jackie at 55
by twiniitowers
Summary: It's Jackie's 55th Birthday. Please Read and Review.


**Jackie at 55**

**I missed these characters. **

**The That '70s Show finale pissed me off that Jackie went with Fez along with leaving the **

**Eric and Donna relationship dangling. I was never a Zennie, but I don't like what they did **

**with the Kelso character. And ****Jackie and Hyde make much more sense than Jackie and **

**Fez, which was just a cop out by the writers.**

**I couldn't even watch the last season after two or three episodes. **

**I wanted to re-explore these characters as I wrote them **

**a few years ago.**

**Some histories are taken from the Donna at 39 storyline. **

**Some things have changed, but I'm keeping the family tree the same. And I know I didn't **

**finish it, but in this story Eric has reconciled with the son he didn't know he had. And I want **

**Eric to be a teacher ****instead of working a bland office, but the Africa trip did not happen**

**since when I wrote Donna at 39 the show didn't even air that episode **

**yet.**

**The Hydes:**

**Jackie, Hyde, Tiffany, Hannah, and Hunter**

**The Forman's:**

**Eric, Donna, Megan, and Mark ( not in name)**

**Megan and Hunter are married. **

**This story takes place on the day of Jackie Burkhart-Hyde's **

**55th birthday party at the Hyde country cottage in Pennsylvania, where their friend's Eric **

**and Donna will join them for the weekend.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 1**

**Jackie at 55**

**Pennsylvania**

**2015**

**It was raining when Jackie looked out the window of her bedroom. Normally another **

**birthday would have sent her reaching for a gallon of Ben & Jerry's, but she thought she **

**looked pretty damn good for a woman who was five years to sixty. She was still married to **

**her soulmate Steven Hyde, who was a very accomplished music producer who never once **

**sold out. She handed the beauty shop over to her daughter, Hannah, who never seemed to **

**want to do anything with her life except move from one bad relationship to another. Tiffany **

**was holding onto her New York City apartment where she spent her formative years with **

**her mother and then Hyde, until they decided to move to Pennsylvania permanently. She **

**worked at NBC doing in words "boring, executive things". Hunter was the only one who **

**seemed happy as the starving artist while enjoying his married life with his one and only **

**true love, Megan Lynne Forman. Her handicaps limiting her job choices, but her **

**determined will to overcome those odds landed her a career in the health care office **

**sector. Jackie loved her like a third daughter. With Hannah handling the day-to-day **

**operations of the salon Jackie spent her career life doing private beauty consulting for **

**special events.**

**She couldn't wait to have all of her family together in one room. Which also included best **

**female friend, Donna Pinciotti-Forman who beat her cancer and wrote a book about it that **

**was this close to being on the New York Times Best Seller List and Eric was a teacher at **

**Point Place High school. **

"**Jackie, you're very quiet," Hyde wrapped his arms around Jackie's slim waist. **

**"Everything okay?"**

"**Of course, Steven. I just want to see the kids. Hannah just lives five blocks away and **

**never visits. I mean we want them to grow up and leave—and when they do—we want **

**them back. I miss them."**

"**So, do I, doll." Hyde had small flecks of gray in his hair, which Jackie found most **

**attractive. While it was Forman who was buying stock in Grecian Formula and Just for **

**Men who was on a quest to stay young. Jackie burst out laughing for a good five solid **

**minutes a few months ago when it was Forman who got over Botoxed. He couldn't even **

**frown. **

"**Tiffany won't answer her cell phone."**

"**You two get along fine."  
**

**That wasn't the case when she was a bitchy adolescent and hated the both of them during **

**various times for different reasons. **

"**She tells me nothing of importance, Steven."**

**Jackie didn't even know whom the mystery man was that her daughter fancied. Shouldn't a **

**mother—a good mother know information like that?**

"**Come here," he gently turned her around, "Today's your birthday. And I can't have you **

**being sad on your special day." It was corny, but family meant everything to Steven Hyde. **

**Hyde pulled Jackie close to kiss her.**

"**I love you." She put her hands on his shoulders.**

**Steven Hyde was the only constant she had once they rediscovered each other all those **

**years ago.**

"**I love you too, puddin' pop."**

"**Do you think we have time to—before the kids and Eric and Donna arrive?"**

**He picked her up. He was healthier and in better shape now then when he had his heart **

**attack.**

"**We'll always have time for that. Happy Birthday, Jackie."**

**It was at that moment that Jackie noticed that the rain had stopped and the sun peeked **

**through the clouds. **

**Today just might be a good day after all. **


End file.
